Trapped
by Chablis Jameson
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are all trapped in the library over-night. This is bad enough for the two boys, but add one more prisoner and hilarious choas is ensured. Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well enjoy. please r/r! Thanks!

****

"I hate the library! You know that." Ron whined. He picked up a quill, set it on the edge of the table, hit the end hanging of the edge, and watched it going flying ten feet away.

"Well if you had just listened to me and done your essay last week and not the day before it's due, we wouldn't have to be here, now would we?" Hermione looked up from her book, and raised her eyebrows at Ron.

"Quit nagging will you?" Hermione just scowled at this and went back to highlighting her Potions notes. Ron got up, picked up his quill, and went back to the table.

"Look, Hermione, I understand you came down to help Ron but why did I have to come? I finished my essay last night." Harry said, around the house he made out of books. Hermione had found it quite cute- until she saw the people made out of parchment inside. After that she found it to just be disturbing. Harry stood his ground and still declared himself an architectural genius.

"You may be my best mate," Ron said, counting words in his essay, "but if I'm going down, I'm dragging you with me."

"Thanks. Nice to know I have such caring friends."

" No problem." Ron saluted Harry without looking up. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Damn! I'm still twenty-one words short." Ron looked up, glanced at Hermione, shook his head, then turned to Harry. "Harry? Have I told you how much you mean to me lately?"

"What do you want?"

Ron dropped the charade. "Just your essay. I'm all out of ideas and I need twenty-one words."

"After you swear to bring me down with you, you want me to give you my essay? I am appalled!" Harry slowly started taking his house down, "Besides, I left it in the dorm."

Ron turned to Hermione, but before he could say anything, she spoke first. "No Ron. How will you ever learn that way? If I keep giving you the answers, I'll only be making it harder for you to-"

"I know, I know. You'll only be making it harder for me to 'succeed in life.'" Ron picked up one of the books abandoned by Harry and started leafing through it saying things like "Oh I could use this," or "No, this won't work,".

Harry looked thoughtfully at the stack of books in front of him. "What do you think? City Hall? Or a dome?" He looked around at Hermione and Ron.

"Harry. Your scaring me now." Hermione said gently. Harry made a face and started piling books again. After a few moments of silence, in which Ron actually worked, Hermione went over her notes, and Harry made book-buildings, Ron finally declared he was done.

"Great! Let's go!" Harry sprang up, and both him and Ron ,managed to make it around the corner before Hermione had a chance to stop them.

"Oh no you don't!" She jumped up and ran after the two boys. She was able to grab hold of the back of their robes, and drag them back to the table. "You two are helping me clean this mess up! Harry you can put away that heap of books-"

" Dance hall, thank you very much!" Harry interjected.

"Fine. You clean up the dance hall. Put the books back on the shelf _where they belong_. Ron, you put this book back, and clean up this parchment. I'll clean up my notes." Hermione let them go and started to organize her notes in her bag.

"Is it just me," Ron whispered as he and Harry picked up books and returned them to shelves, "or does Hermione get closer and closer to becoming McGonagall each day?"

Harry gave a shudder, "Imagine. Being best friends with a McGonagall clone."

Ron paused, reflecting on this for a moment, then answered with, "Some things should never be joked about.". Harry nodded solemnly, and set to work. About twenty minutes later everything was clean, and Ron and Harry were beyond impatient.

"Let's go!"

"Fine, fine." Hermione gave her bag one last look-through, then started walking to the front of the library. Harry and Ron gladly followed. They were in the middle of a heated Quidditch conversation, and didn't hear Hermione the first time.

" Oh, come on!" Hermione practically yelled this out, so it was hard for the other two boys not to notice.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

"Deep breaths." Ron added.

Hermione gave Ron an annoyed look and pulled on the door that was the only exit out of the library. It didn't budge. "That's what's wrong."

Ron shot forward, practically knocking Hermione down, and tugged on the door. It remained close. "What the-"

"Ron!" Hermione warned. Harry ignored them and snuck a peek at Hermione's watch.

"Of course!" Harry moaned, leaning against a wall. "It's after nine. The library closes after curfew!"

"Well open the door!" Ron said, "Hermione, do that un-locky thing."

"Un-locky thing?" Hermione gave Ron one of her many looks.

"Yes." Ron replied firmly. "Just do it."

Hermione threw her hands up, exasperated. "Honestly, Ron, do you _ever_ pay attention to your surroundings? New charms have been put up on this door, so it won't open. There were too many students sneaking down here to steal books, or go in the restricted section. They had to."

"So," Harry said slowly, "You mean, we won't be able to open this door. At least not until tomorrow morning?"

Hermione nodded.

"Tomorrow morning? _Morning_? We're stuck here, in the library, all night?" Harry and Hermione's silence confirmed Ron's suspicions, "Dear God! This can't possibly get worse!"

"Oh," a voice said, coming from behind a shelf on the trio's right, "I wouldn't say that if I were you." With that said, out of the shadows stepped Draco Malfoy.


	2. I refuse to name chapters

A/N: Okay, I realize I took _forever_ to get this up, but I am suffering MAJOR writer's block! I need some ideas. From now on, if you would be so kind as to leave me a idea as to where to go with this in a e-mail, im, or review, I would be forever thankful! I have no idea what to do with this and I have run out of ideas for new stories too. A gental push in the right direction would be greatly appreciated. Hint hint! So please, leave me some ideas and I'll be sure to thank you if I use them. I also realize this chapter sucks majorly compared to the last one. One might even go as far to say it bites like a rabid monkey. But read it anyway, maybe tell me what to change, and I'll fix it. I'm begging you, please review, and send me an idea. I need help people!

Now, enjoy, none of these characters are mine, blah blah blah, I'm sorry for the wait, check out my other stories, that don't suck, and please leave an idea or two. I need help!

****

"Ron," Harry said slowly after a moment of silence, "Next time, keep your mouth shut, will you? Thanks."

This seemed to cause everyone to snap out of their shocked and frozen state.

"No. No, no no no no!" Ron cried, flinging his arms about in a Weasley twin manner and looking skyward. "Do you honestly hate me _that _much? What have I ever done to you!"

"Well, start with your birth then work down the list. I'm sure there are reasons." Malfoy replied, leaning against a shelf. Ron immediately lunged for him, but was stopped by Hermione and Harry. After a moment or two of futile struggle, Ron gave up. Harry and Hermione then let go and watched as Ron fell to the ground.

"Just kill me now," Ron moaned, not getting up.

"With pleasure."

"Malfoy, you're an idiotic jerk who deserves a fate worse than death." Harry calmly answered, reaching for his wand.

"Fate is what you call it when you don't know who screwed up your life."

"Right now, the only thing screwing up my life, is the presence of your repulsive face."

"Right, Potter, yours is so much better. Excuse me while I vomit."

"Okay, enough!" Hermione cried over the growing insults between Harry and Malfoy, "You've both proved you have the maturity of six year olds. Now can we move on? And you, stop squirming." She had directed the last part to Ron, who she was sitting on in an attempt to restrain him from killing Malfoy.

"Then . . . get . . . off." Ron gasped as he tried to break from the clutches of her.

"No." She said flatly, "We have more pressing matters to attend to then killing Malfoy." Hermione caught sight of Malfoy relaxing and getting a self-satisfied look on his face, "That can wait until later. For now, am I the only one concerned by the fact that we are more or less stuck in here?"

"Concerned! I'm beyond concerned! I'm . . . I'm . . . well, I'm something beyond concerned!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, well put."

"Shut it."

"Potter, I swear . . . "

"I give up! I can't take you three anymore!" Hermione stomped a foot and stalked off to another end of the library.

"Hermione? Give up? Is the world ending?" Harry just gave Ron a look when this was said and also walked away, in the opposite direction Hermione left in.

"Oh, is the Famous Trio squabbling? Whatever will become of the rest of us?" Malfoy said in a sarcastic manner.

Ron looked Malfoy up and down, then walked off in a third way. Not before giving him a swift kick, though.

"Fine then!" Malfoy called, "I'll just find a way out by myself then, shall I? See if I help you three get out!" he gave his shin a rub then stood up from where Ron had knocked him down, and looked around the library. "Lousy Gryffindors. Force me to do everything myself. I'm a Malfoy, I'm not supposed to work! Just shows which is the better house. I'll get them. Those three think they're so great . . . " he paused in his mumbled ramblings and acquired a sly grin on his face. "Yes, I'll show them."

Hermione smacked herself in the head from behind the bookcase she had been watching from and watched Malfoy swagger off in a fourth route, muttering to herself "Boys." She shook her head and walked away. 


End file.
